chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Artorion's Gate
World: 'Artorion's Gate *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Civilised World *'Tithe: 'Materiel Artorion's Gate provides ordnance, ammunition and fuel resupplies to the vast amount of Imperial traffic that goes through the system. *'Population: '3.8 billion 800 000 000 *'Government: Portmasters' Council. The many port cities and docks of Artorion's Gate are each ruled as their masters see fit - within Imperial Law of course. What makes a portmaster varies wildly across the planet, with some cities being privately owned in their entirety while others instead elect their own portmaster through some kind of democratic process. When planetary level decisions must be made the many portmasters' convene together as one council, under the watchful eyes of Imperial Arbites. In times of crisis the world becomes a military dictatorship under the General-in-Chief of the PDF. 'Description' This world was first colonised in M37 when Saint Belisarius took his fleet into Subsector Adamantis via this system due to the presence of a highly stable warp route between here and the Core Worlds. Originally established as little more than a resupply post the administration of Artorion's Gate was handed off to private interests who ran the docks and kept the refueling stations open for the Imperial Navy. However over the millennia immigration and natural growth saw the population of Artorion's Gate spiralling upwards, far beyond the scope of a simple resupply post. When large swathes of the population began working on the surface for themselves rather than at the behest of the orbital dock owners, the Imperium stepped in to prevent any potential thoughts of independence. On the order of the Sector Lord the dock owners were afforded governance of the cities that had formed beneath their docks, though they had to comply with various other terms. Most importantly is that the planet's PDF and SDF is entirely independent of their control and funded by taxes levelled upon them. In return the PDF/SDF protects & polices all dockyards equally, affording no portmasters any advantage. Naturally some corruption can be found amongst the ranks but it is not too troublesome in the grand scheme, and while portmasters often have their own private troops none of them can match the strength of the PDF. In times of crisis the PDF is afforded absolute power over Artorion's Gate, until such time that the threat is gone. The Adeptus Arbites are the chief enforcers and mediators of this ancient decree, ensuring the portmasters do not take charge of the armies while ensuring the PDF/SDF do not take control in a violent coup, and act that would likely cripple the planet's ability to maintain shipping. Artorion's Gate is the nexus for a great many established warp routes across Sector Deus, and as such a massive amount of vessels pass through this system on a daily basis resupplying at one of the many orbital docks circling the planet. On the surface there is a bustling economy focused around the many ship personnel who take shore leave on the planet after what has potentially been months of warp travel. The planet has a large network of docks above its cities, which are connected to the surface by a web of tethers, spires & elevators that extend upwards into low orbit. These networks are inhabited by a vast population of transient voidsmen or worse bilges still, and many require stringent policing to keep in order. More nefarious still are dangerous criminals like pirates & raiders attempting to infiltrate the networks, or even xenos either being smuggled or with their own foul objectives. To keep the peace and defend these vital areas the PDF trains soldiers in the skilled use of grav-chutes & impellers that allow them to glide between the docks, elevators & cables with great speed in the low gravity. Known as Orbital Drop Troops, these are the elite of the PDF and are trained & equipped to a Grenadier standard. Even in normal gravity their impeller units can be used to limited effect, slowing falls and allowing rapid redeployment in all three dimensions, and they are also well-versed in rapid ground deployment via high altitude jump or various types of drop pod - should they find themselves needed on the ground far below. *'Technology:' – Good - Plentiful trading and the abundance of goods that pass through give Artorion's Gate a good level of technology. *'Military:' Artorion's Gate has a strong PDF that guards the many space docks, and a sizeable Defence Fleet of monitors and fast patrol ships. *'Strategic importance: 'Media The important part of this system is its many warp routes, which would remain even if the planet was destroyed. However the lack of such plentiful resupplying would make cross-sector travel much more difficult. *'Loyalty:' 70%Lords 80% The Merchant Guilds that essentially own the planet command greater obedience from the populace than the Imperium at large, however the Merchant Guilds have very little reason to oppose the Imperium. Notable Locations Beneath the extensive network of docks Artorion's Gate is a fairly typical Civilised world. The climate has a standard distribution though human presences is highly centralised around large port cities. *'Castellatus' - A port city & dock network located on the coast at the planet's equator. The oldest city on the planet, Castellatus is administered directly by the Administratum and only permits official Imperial vessels to dock above. Castellatus is held as neutral ground between the constantly competing portmasters, and is home to all planetary-level institutions on the planet. Notable locations: **'Chamber of the Portmasters' - A massive discoid structure rising high above the city skyline. This is where the many portmasters of the planet convene when decisions that affect all of them are made. To earn an equal seat on the large council one only needs to own at least a single docking berth, affording them an equal council vote to those who own many thousands. In practise however small dock owners are economically beholden to the larger ones around them, creating party-like divisions in the council with smaller dock owners voting along with the will of their economic masters (usually). Notable inhabitants: ***'Master of Castellatus Tanit Hening' - Head of the Administratum on Artorion's Gate, Hening as absolute rule over non-military matters in Castellatus and she also serves as impartial mediator of the Portmasters' Council. **'Castell Keep' - The head precinct of the Adeptus Arbites on Artorion's Gate. This is a broad, imposing fortress of plasteel and ferrocrete located directly beneath the Chamber of the Portmasters' Council. From here the Arbites coordinate with precincts in every city, ensuring that none of the planet's competing entities abuse their power. Notable inhabitants: ***'Marshal Lyndon Drenegal' - Head of the Adeptus Arbites on Artorion's Gate. Marshal Drenegal is a shrewd negotiator and skilled diplomat, though his penchant for silent reprimands at the hands of Arbites assassins against those who break his laws have also given him a sinister reputation. **'The Gatehouse' - This vast military fortress is studded with defensive guns and extends high into the sky, linked via orbital tethers to defence platforms above. The Gatehouse is the headquarters of the Artorian military and the most formidable defensive location on the planet. Its battlements and watchtowers swarm with Orbital Drop Troops and thousands of troops are barracked inside. Notable inhabitants: ***'General-in-Chief Helmut Vorsky' - A veteran soldier, General Vorsky first served as an Orbital Drop Troop officer in the PDF before joining the Imperial Guard in an Artorian Drop Regiment. He served in the Imperial Guard for over two centuries, reaching the rank of full General before accepting the position of comanding Artorion's Gate's proud military. As General-in-Chief Vorsky is always just a single order away from absolute power over the planet, and as such he is closely watched by the Adeptus Arbites. **'Artorion's Beacon' - Main cathedral of Castellatus and headquarters of the Ecclesiarchy on the planet. This grand cathedral is built around an opulent statue of Saint Belisarius that was placed in M37 to signify how Artorion's discovery of the advantageous system was guided by the Emperor. ***'Cardinal Iosef Bladrick' - Head of the Ecclesiarchy on Artorion's Gate. The planet's synod is hotly contested betwee the Iron Monks and the Eaglebearers, though the former is currently dominant and Bladrick is their elected leader. He is an achetypal Iron Monk, filled with fire & zeal and espousiong the benefits of hatred & suspicion, but his commitment to the faithful through charitable actions serves to keep him popular among the native people. ***'Archbishop Jerome Sistene' - Head of the Eaglebearers on Artorion's Gate, Sistene is very welcoming to newcomers to Artorion's Gate and this keeps him in good standing with the dock-dwellers & portmasters. He is heavily motivated by growing the power of the Eaglebearers and wants to reclaim this world from the Iron Monks. *'Angascar' - A large region to the west of Castellatus encompassing most of Artorion's Gate's arable lands and several major port-cities. Mostly sunny with a short season of torrential rain, Angascar is well defended by the PDF and a very important region, though its wide open terrain & rolling hills make it tricky to defend. *'Wirrania' - Located far north in colder climates, this is a major industrial region covered in mines while its port-cities have large manufacturing industries. Its mountainous terrain is highly defensible and is home to several major PDF installations. *'Laningsport' - A massive bay on the southeastern coast, Laningsport us home to a large hospitality industry as its sunny shores are the most popular destination for voidsmen on shore leave. Coastal port-cities glitter with artificial lights day and night, and all manner of service establishment can be found in the bright streets & dark alleys. Laningsport is also home to a large fishing industry, making them a not-insignificant agri producer. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Adamantis